Labyrinth in the Stars
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A Femme of a Different New Species suddenly finds herself on Earth, Detroit. So she takes on the form of a Grounder to better disguise her 'freakish form' from others. /TFA Season 4.
1. Chapter 1, We are Pop Candy!

Labyrinth in the Stars

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Femme of a Different New Species suddenly finds herself on Earth, Detroit. So she takes on the form of a Grounder to better disguise her 'freakish form' from others. /TFA Season 4.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer:

- I don't own Transformers or any of it's Characters. xD

- I don't own Naruto from Naruto

- I don't own the song "We are Pop Candy!", it's from Vocaloid~

- I only own my OC, Snowhunter.

Warnings:

- o.o Shy femme and outgoingyetshy mechs? /shot

Notes:

- This is in the Transformers Animated, Season 4~! But with other characters, too. Like Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Barricade, Wheeljack, and anyone that I remember from G1/G2 and others I've watched~! xDDDD Sooner or later * -*b

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter One: We are Pop Candy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Autobot Base - No one's POV)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Optimus, we're getting an incoming signal!" Ironhide exclaimed, standing from his seat and zooming into the firey asteroid.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus asked, walking up with Ratchet.

"Most likely a Decepticon." Ironhide sneered, closing in on the firey ball.

"We'll see." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee; come with me to check it out. Jazz, stay here and watch the moniter's incase some Decepticons come."

Jazz and Bumblebee saluted, grins on their faces.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Optimus said.

The four transformed and followed Optimus out of the base.

After nine human minutes, they had finally reached the place where the Decepticon, or Autobot, had landed.

Smoke started to clear away slowly as a figure stood up slowly in the depth's of the smoke from the crash.

Optimus and the others ignored the screaming or yelling humans (no one was hurt, there just scared.) and stared as the smoke had finally cleared.

Optimus blinked and heard the sound of transforming quickly, and blinked to see a smallish femme, around Bumblebee's height, standing there, staring curiously around herself.

"Well, look at that, a femme." Ratchet said, smiling lightly.

The femme tensed and looked up at them, and crouched into a fighting position with narrowed crystal blue optics.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Optimus said slowly, walking up to the femme carefully so he wouldn't scare her.

She tensed again, and took a step back, but stayed still as he slowly got closer.

He smiled and put a servo out to her, "My designation is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He said.

She blinked, and looked down at his servo curiously, and slowly placed her servo in his.

"What's your designation?" He asked, lightly shaking the femme's servo.

She paused, and focused her crystal blue optics on his strong blue ones.

"Snowhunter..." She mumbled quietly, but they could hear her perfectly. She pulled her hand back and stared at the ground.

She paused and looked at the other 'Bots behind Optimus, curios written on her face.

"Oh, this is Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide." Optimus said, pointing to each of them.

She nodded her head at them, "Snowhunter." She said again, but more louder than before.

Suddenly, she blushed and looked at the ground.

Ratchet blinked, "What's wrong?" He asked, voice more light that it's usual tone.

"U- umm.. nothing?" She said sheepishly.

"Well, do you want ot come back to our base?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah! You should have some energon! It's really good." Bumblebee said, waving his arms around in the air happily.

Snowhunter giggled quietly, "Um, I guess." She said shyly.

"Okay, transform and roll out!" Prime said.

Snowhunter blinked, and quickly scanned a random car, which happened to bee two shades of blue, a light pale one and a darkish ocean blue.

She smiled, and followed the four Autobots.

Once they arrived at the Autobot base, Snowhunter was greeted by a 'Bot that was white and black.

"Hey, i'm Jazz." he grinned, winking.

"Snowhunter." She said, smiling shyly.

"Do you want to get some energon?" He asked, smiling.

She nodded slightly, smiling too.

"Great, let's go!" He said, and dragged the femme off by her servo.

"Hey! I was gonna take her!" Bumblebee cried, following the two already down the long hall way.

Ratchet and Optimus shared a look, "Mechs." Ratchet mumbled, shaking his head while walking off.

That left Optimus and Ironhide. The Prime blinked awkwardly, "Well, you could go join them, if you want." He said to Ironhide.

"Yes, sir." He said, quickly walking off in the direction Jazz, Snowhunter, and Bumblebee went.

~O~O~

After a while, the four 'Bots had ended up in on the couch, sitting and watching some weird cartoon that had a blonde cute ninja demon fox kid-.. thing...

"Wow." Jazz said, staring as the blond kid started fighting with some werid looking kid who was most likely emo.

Bee randomly started laughing, and Ironhide was staring blankly.

Snowhunter blinked at those around her, and smiled lightly.

"Hey, Snowy!" Bumblebee turned to grin at her evilly.

She blinked, and stared at him questioningly, "What is it, Bumblebee?"

"Oh, you could call me Bee, if you want." He said, giving her the peace sign.

"Oh, okay.." She stuttered, flushing a bit.

'Bee' laughed lightly, and looked back at the T.V.

She signed contently, leaning back and looking around the 'Rec. Room' as they called it.

Snowhunter blinked and leaned up in her seat to peer over Jazz's shoulders at a really big painting.

The painting had Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus, a girl, and a big green mech, and a sleek black and gold mech.

"Hey," she spoke quietly. They turned to the femme. "Who're those three, if you don't mind me asking..." She asked, staring at the two mech's and the Human girl.

"Oh, them..." Bumblebee trailed off.

"O- Oh, Primus, i'm sorry- I didn't mean to upset you..." She stuttered, waving her arms in front of her helm, optics clenched shut.

"No, it's okay. The Big Green Mech is Bulkhead, and the Girl is Sari. There both on Cybertron watching the Energon Farms and learning more about Sari's orgin. Since Sari is a Techno-organic." He said, smiling lightly.

"Oh.. Sorry." She said, staring at her servo's that were resting on her lap.

"No, it's fine. And the Gold and Black Mech is Prowl... He gave his life to save everyone else..." Bee stuttered quietly, staring at the ground.

Snowhunter looked up at him quickly, and looked at Jazz, who also looked sad.

She blinked, and felt tears welling up on her optics. She sniffed, and rubbed at them.

"H- hey, don't cry! It's okay!" Bee said, feeling slightly panicky.

"N- no, it's just that it's really sad, but heroic. And so kind and nice, but it's still sad." She whimpered, wiping at her optics furiously.

"W- well, yeah, it's sad. But he did it to save everyone.." Bee said, smiling and patting Snowhunter's armor.

"Is there anything that'll cheer you up?" He asked, staring warily at the femme.

She paused, and shrugged, "Umm.. there is this one Japanese song that I like..." She mumbled, blushing slightly.

The three of them blinked at the femme.

"Play it!" Bee grinned.

She nodded, and entered the World wide web, and went to Youtube, and typed in the song.

The song blasted from her.

"We are Pop Candy!

Kimi ni mo hitotsu!

We are Pop Candy!

Very Happy~!

Sumairu gahora!

Ni-A-U Kara-

Uki Uki!"

The song continued on, and she smiled as it played.

After it ended, they were staring at the femme.

"Interesting." Jazz said, nodding slowly.

She sank in her seat, "Sorry, but it's cute... and yeah..." She smiled sheepishly.

"I like it." Bee grinned.

"S'okay." Ironhide frowned.

Snowhunter snorted lightly, "You could say you hate it, it won't hurt my feelings. Everyone has a different taste in music." She said, smiling sweetly at Ironhide.

He blushed slightly, and shrugged, "Um, okay. I don't like it." He laughed awkwardly.

"That's the Spirit." She joked, patting his arm. They all laughed at her epic fail of a joke.

"Heheh..." Her smile slowly faded into a frown, though no one noticed.

"I'm sure you guys wouldn't like me if I was in my real form..." she whispered to herself.

"Sorry, what?" Jazz asked, blinking.

"Hmm?" Snowhunter looked up to see Jazz staring at her blankly, "Oh, no, nothing." She grinned innocently at him.

Snowhunter jumped when a sudden loud alarm went off. Jazz ran over to the monitors, and typed something quickly.

"It's the Decepticons!" He said, glaring through his visor.

Snowhunter took in a sharp breath, "D-.. Decepticons?" She managed to squeak out.

Optimus and Ratchet ran into the room, "There attacking out in the front!" Optimus said, taking out his axe.

Snowhunter stood there with her wide crystal blue optics.

"Snowy, come on!" Bee said, grabbing her servo and dragging her.

"N- No! You can't make me do it!" She cried, yanking her servo away from Bee and tripping over her own pede's and falling onto her aft.

Bumblebee froze and stared at the femme on the ground.

She let out a choked sob, and clutched her servo's on her helm, shaking slightly.

"Stop it.." She murmured, shaking her head.

"Ratchet, I think somethings wrong with Snowhunter!" Bee said, not taking his optics off of the femme-'going-crazy'.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sighing and coming back to get a good look.

His old wise blue optics widened, and he grabbed her and she tried to get away from him, yelling some things that Bumblebee couldn't decipher.

"You go tell Optimus that we'll be in the Medical room." Ratchet said, dragging the kicking and screaming femme off down to his med-room.

Bee nodded, and quickly ran off to join the fight against the Decepticons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

R n' R? :DDDDDDDDDD~? /shot

xDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2, Predacon Rising

Labyrinth in the Stars

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Femme of a Different New Species suddenly finds herself on Earth, Detroit. So she takes on the form of a Grounder to better disguise her 'freakish form' from others. /TFA Season 4.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer:

- I don't own Transformers or any of it's Characters. xD

- I don't own the song

- I only own my OC, Snowhunter.

Warnings:

- .. Slight mentions of rape? ; o;

Notes:

- This is in the Transformers Animated, Season 4~! But with other characters, too. Like Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Barricade, Wheeljack, and anyone that I remember from G1 and others I've watched~! xDDDD Sooner or later * -*b

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Two: Predacons Rising.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(With Ratchet and Snowhunter)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ratchet-.. Usually, he wasn't scared for someone else, but he'll admit it. He felt slightly scared about Snowhunter- who was trying to get away from him.

'I bet the Decepticreeps had something to do with this...' He thought grimly, sighing and hating to- but he had to, strap her to a berth.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said, barely dodging a swinging sword attached to a servo.

"That's what he said!" she choked out, trying to get free.

"He? Who?" Ratchet asked, staring at her.

"You know who..." she whined out, laying back down and staring around her, tears in her clear blue optics.

Ratchet felt his spark pang with sadness when she let out a pitiful sob, her trying to escape had died down.

She laid there, shaking slightly.

_-o-o-Flashback-o-o-_

_Snowhunter shuddered, groaning from the pain._

_"Stop it.." She said weakly, squirming away from the grasp of the other 'Bot. _

_"Not a chance." He said, grinning evilly._

_She let out a cry as she felt something penitrate her.  
>"Please-! stop! It hurts!" She exclaimed, trying everything in her power to push the other 'bot off of her.<em>

_"Decepticon-scum!" She said, and managed to lay a kick on the Decepticons shoulder plating, and he stumbled back from the force of her kick._

_"Seems like I underestimated you, femme." He sneered, standing slowly._

_She glared daggers at the con._

_"That's enough, continue tomorrow." A voice said from the door._

_Snowhunter took in a sharp breath, and didn't let it escape. She slowly turned to see Megatron standing there in all his glory._

_"Fine." The Con sneered, leaving her in their brig._

_"What do you want for me?" she choked out, sobbing quietly._

_"Information, my dear femme. Information." Megatron smirked, and left Snowhunter alone to cry herself into recharge._

_-o-o-Flashback End-o-o-_

Snowhunter froze and stared up fearfully at the 'bot. "Please, just let me go!" She said, struggling to get out of the binds that held her down.

"Listen, Snowhunter! My name is Ratchet and i'm an Autobot!" The Med-bot said.

She suddenly stopped her antics, and blinked up at Ratchet, "An-... Autobot?" She said, staring at him with her crystal blue optics.

"Yes, there aren't any Decepticons around here. It's just me and my teammates." He lied, patting her hand comfortably.

She whimped, and leaned back into the berth, sniffing.

"I'm sorry, but- I can't-... I just can't deal with being touched so forcfully like that.

"No, i'm the one who should be sorry." Ratchet said, smiling and patting the femme's head.

Snowhunter sniffed and stared at the berth, shaking ever so slightly, but feeling safer inside.

"Ratchet..?" She looked up at the Med-bot.

"Yes?" He asked, stared at the femme.

"... Nevermind." she said, shrugging her shoulder plates lightly.

Ratchet sighed, "Snowhunter. Even thought we don't know each other, you could still talk to me." He said, gently patting the femme's servo.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then slowly looked at the berth.

"H-... he.. r-..." She started to cry again. "Slag." She cursed, rubbing at her optics.

"Raped you?..." Ratchet finished for her.

She nodded her helm through her tears, letting out a choked sob.

"Who?" he asked.

"It was... was... Umm.." she slapped her helm. "I don't remember his name..." She glared at the berth.

"Do you remember what his armor coloring was?" he asked warily.

She shook her head, "I don't remember... I don't even want to remember." She sighed. "But the last thing I remember was seeing Megatron smirking, but I know that it wasn't him." She said after a pause.

Ratchet froze, "Megatron?" He breathed.

They took him to Cybertron and had him locked up. Did he escape?

"When was this?" He asked carefully.

"A long time ago..." She mumbled.

Ratchet let out a breath, "Oh, okay." he patted her helm gently.

"He's locked up, right?" She asked, switching her gaze from the berth to Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, him, Lugnut, and Shockwave."

The femme stared at Ratchet, confused. "Lugnut? But... I saw him not even three megacycles..."

"What!" Ratchet cried.

He pushed a button on his helm, "Prime, we need to talk."

"We're almost done, Ratchet."- Came Prime's response from their comm. link.

"Done what?" Snowhunter blinked as Ratchet disconnected from the link.

"Umm..." Ratchet paused, and sighed, "Fighting the Decepticons..." He trailed off.

Snowhunter gasped, "Y- you mean, the Decepticons are outside?" She squeaked.

"Yes..." Ratchet nodded, staring at the ground in shame for lying to the poor femme.

"W- well, at least it's safe in here, right?" She stuttered, not blaming Ratchet about it.

Ratchet blinked and looked up at the femme, and smiled, "Right." He nodded.

"I'm positive that everyone will protect you if your in danger." He said, petting her helm.

Snowhunter smiled up at him, "Thank you."

He chuckled lightly, "No problem."

"Oh, and your welcome to join the team." Ratchet said suddenly, surprising the femme.

She blinked, and shrugged with a mysterious smile, "I'll think about it." She grinned.

-o-o-

(After a while)

-o-o-

Optimus and the others came into the Medical Bay, curios as what Ratchet had to say.

"Alright, we're all listening, Ratchet." The Prime said, nodding at the med-bot.

Ratchet gave a nod back, and looked at Snowhunter, then back to their leader. "Snowhunter said that she had seen Lugnut not even three megacycles ago..." He said.

"What!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "B- But we locked him up!" He stuttered.

"I know. But what i'm wondering if it was only him that escaped..." Ratchet sighed.

"Well, why don't we all go rest?" Optimus suggested after a pause.

"Umm.." Snowhunter spoke up quietly.

Prime blinked and looked at the femme, "What is it?" He smiled lightly at her.

"W- Who were the De- Decepticons outside that y- you were fighting?" She asked, stuttering.

"I don't think that we've seen them before..." Optimus thought. "Anyways, I think they said their names were Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Tantrum, and Headstrong."

"Yeah, and the creepy part is that they transform into BEASTS!" Bumblebee shuddered.

Snowhunter blinked, "... Predacons?... Yeah, I think that's what there called..." She mumbled to herself.

"I've heard of them, there obviously with the Decepticons, but after Megatron was captured, I heard that someone had became their leader..." Snowhunter said, looking up at Optimus.

"Just curious, but what were there 'beast' forms?" She asked, looking at the four that battled them.

"Uhh, I think an Eagle, a Bull, rhinoceros, tiger, and a lion."

"The frag is a rhinoceros?" Snowhunter blinked.

"Th' slag if I know..." Ironhide said, staring in confusion at the femme.

"It's an earth animal, I think." Optimus said, sounding unsure of what he was saying himself.

"Well, either way. I guess we have new enemies..." Snowhunter said, staring at the ground.

"Wait, we?" Bumblebee smiled brightly up at her.

She grinned, "Yup."  
>"Yey! Your on our team!" He grinned back, and hugged her randomly.<p>

Snowhunter smiled, and she knew that they would never hurt her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'yes! Added up three chapters in one day, er night- er, very early morning? /shot

Added chapter 20 for Fallen Wings, and chapter 3 in Curiosity Can be Bad! *O*b

And chapter 2 for this story~!

Hoho!~ xDDD

Anyways, i'd like a review or two before I add the next chapter? xDD /slapped

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
